


Edward Marcase One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Burning Zone
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Edward Marcase, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inThe Burning Zone. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Spontaneous Combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being mad at Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Why are you glaring at me?” Edward asks innocently.

You roll your eyes at him. “I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust and solve all my problems,” you snap.

“I’m a problem?” Edward wonders, batting his big, beautiful hazel eyes at you.

“Don’t bat your eyes at me, Marcase. You know that this is all your fault.”

He shrugs. “It’s not so bad,” he observes, glancing around the small room you’re currently locked in.

“Edward, we’re in a Guatemalan jail!” you protest. “Which I’m pretty sure isn’t actually a jail. I don’t even think any of those people out there are cops. They took all of our papers, Edward! We’re fucked!”

He stands up and moves to your side to sit down next to you, then wraps an arm around your shoulders before he kisses your temple. “Relax. Just trust me.”

“Edward, I’m scared,” you admit softly. “This is not a normal situation to be in. I’m a scientist, not a secret agent.”

He smiles. “But I am,” he teases, leaning in brush his lips against yours, his fingers grazing your chin. “Seriously, babe. Don’t worry. I’ve got this.” He pauses. “I will graciously spontaneously combust if I’m wrong.”

“I guess I can live with that,” you mumble, hoping that everything really will be all right.


	2. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine annoying Edward on purpose with the music you choose to play while he’s working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“What do you want to listen to while we bake cookies, baby?”

Your seven-year-old daughter whispers conspiratorially in your ear and you smile. “Go ahead,” you urge her. She laughs as she turns the song on as loud as it can go and puts it on repeat.

You dance together as the beat starts, mixing cookie ingredients.

When the song reaches the chorus, you both sing at the top of your lungs.

“Hey, I just met you and this is crazy! But here’s my number, so call me maybe! It’s hard to look right at you, baby! But here’s my number, so call me maybe!”

Edward suddenly appears in the kitchen, pulling his glasses off and shaking his head. “You two…” he starts.

Your daughter interrupts him. “I missed you, Daddy! I know you’re busy, but please make cookies with us!”

Edward smiles, turning off the music before coming around the counter and lifting her up into his arms. “I’m working too hard again, aren’t I?” he asks sheepishly, leaning over to give you a quick kiss.

You nod. “She knew the song would get you out here,” you admit. “She’s smart, just like her father.”

“I’m sorry, girls. What can I do to help?”

“Add the chocolate chips, Daddy! Then will you show me the experiment with the soda and the mints again?”

“I think that’s a great idea, sweetheart.”

“Yay!”

You start stirring the chocolate chips into the dough as they add them, giving Edward another quick kiss.

“Thank you, honey.”

“Next time, just ask. I hate that song.”

You chuckle. “I’ll just ask when you start listening to me,” you tease.

“Fair enough,” he teases back. “Now come on! Let’s finish these cookies so we can blow up some soda.”


End file.
